This invention relates to toothbrushes and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective toothbrush that is easier and more pleasurable to use than conventional toothbrushes.
Caries and the inflammatory periodontal diseases are among the most prevalent chronic diseases in the world. Both require colonization of bacteria on exposed tooth surfaces. Neither can develop in the absence of microbial plaque. Health will prevail as long as the host is able to effectively remove this plaque.
The relationship between the presence of plaque microorganisms at the gingival sulcus (crevice) and periodontal disease has been well documented. If the gingival crevice is rendered completely plaque-free, any existing disease activity will cease and the periodontium will become healthy. Clearly, any method of plaque control must include effective sulcular brushing.
Although effective oral hygience includes proper diet, regular flossing and regular professional care, regular and careful brushing is the single most effective means to clean the mouth and teeth, to stimulate gingival tissue and to remove plaque from both supra- and subgingival surfaces. Brushes specially designed for this purpose have been known for years, but all conventional toothbrushes have drawbacks that render them less effective, less easy and less comfortable to use than one would wish.
One drawback of conventional brushes is that the bristles do not cover a large enough area to effectively clean the teeth and gums in a reasonable time; or create a pleasurable sensation--the sensation of effectively cleaning and massaging the mouth, teeth and gums.
Secondly, conventional brushes do not inherently address the brushing of the gingival crevice in order to remove plaque adjacent to and directly beneath the gingival margin. Conventional brushes must be contorted at a forty-five degree angle (known as the Bass method) in order to reach the gingival crevice.
Furthermore, with conventional brushes it is necessary for the user to rotate the brush in order to brush opposite surfaces of the teeth. Consequently, conventional brush handles, designed for easy rotation in the hand, are generally narrow and symetric. Furthermore, conventional toothbrush heads are long and narrow, usually the bristle height exceeding the bristle width. Combined, this configuration tends to produce a brush which is unstable and slips or rotates unnecessarily. Consequently, the brush must be held with considerable force and is not comfortable to the fingers and hand.